


O Christmas Tree

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it would be too much to ask that they could decorate a Christmas tree without arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Svenska available: [Julgranen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236951) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba)



> This was written for the lovely [enchanted_jae](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com)

Harry stared at his boyfriend in shock, not quite believing the words that had just emerged from Draco’s mouth.  
  
“What do you mean you’ve never decorated a Christmas tree?” Harry just about managed to hold back his next words – that he thought he was the one who had had a deprived childhood.  
  
“Harry, you’ve met my mother. You’ve visited the Manor. You’ve even visited the Manor at Christmas. Are you honestly surprised that I’ve never decorated a Christmas tree? Mother and Father have traditionally held a Yule ball ever since I can remember and Mother has always brought in a team to decorate the Manor.”  
  
Draco was giving off the vibe that the conversation was over so Harry wasn’t going to push but he couldn’t help but be a little saddened by Draco’s revelation. Yes, Harry had had ten Christmas’ watching the Dursley’s from his cupboard - which had been horrible - but then he had experienced a Hogwarts Christmas. He may not have been able to decorate but, at that moment, his first Hogwarts Christmas became the best Christmas that he had ever had and had held the title until he had been part of his first Weasley Christmas. It was that Christmas that Harry would use as a yardstick to measure all Christmas’ by.  
  
This year was the first Christmas that they had spent together, just the two of them, and both of them were looking forward to it hugely. They had spent severable miserable Christmas’ apart followed by two of the most awkward Christmas’ together ever – one at the Malfoy’s and one at the Weasley’s – so this year they had decided that it would be just them. It wouldn’t be what either of them was used to but it would be theirs. Harry was in charge of cooking as Draco still managed to burn water slightly too frequently for Harry’s liking while the decorating fell under the purview of Draco. The Christmas tree was the exception; that they would decorate together.  
  
Of course that was much easier said than done.  
  
They couldn’t agree on anything and the simplest things became big arguments. Just about the only thing that they did agree on was where they were putting it (in the corner of the living room next to the open fireplace). Draco was in favour of having a colour theme that extended to all of the decorations around their home so that everything matched. On the other hand, Harry favoured the style of Christmas tree that the Weasley’s had always had – more of a ‘let’s throw everything at the tree and who cares if it doesn’t match’ approach. Draco had vetoed that suggestion immediately. Draco favoured using solely magical decorations while Harry wasn’t averse to using some Muggle ones. When they hadn’t been able to agree on anything, Harry had suggested a compromise; they had their main tree themed as Draco wanted but then Harry could have a tree decorated as he wished in the kitchen. Of course, Draco hadn’t been enamoured with that idea either.  
  
The debate went on for what seemed like weeks, both of them too stubborn to give in completely even if Harry had offered a compromise. Finally, on the day of the Winter solstice, Draco caved. All of the items going on the tree would be selected by Draco according to his theme but the colour of said items was up to Harry and he could have whatever colours he wanted. They were allowed to have Muggle decorations as long as they came from Harrods, Selfridges or Liberty. Eager to have things over with, Harry accepted that compromise eagerly. That didn’t mean that there were no more arguments.  
  
Finally, _finally,_ when the tree was decorated to Draco’s satisfaction (and Harry’s relief), the two of them collapsed on the rug in front of the fireplace, the only light in the room coming from the dancing flames and the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. All Harry had to do was turn his head fractionally and he had a perfect view of Draco, the delicate lights and flickering firelight softening his features. Unable to resist he leant over and kissed Draco softly, moaning as Draco fisted a hand in Harry’s shirt to keep him there.  
  
“I think we deserve a reward for doing that without killing each other.”  
  
Harry looked up from where he had been pressing kisses along Draco’s throat. “What were you thinking?”  
  
“Correct me if I’m wrong but we never christened this rug when we moved in, did we?”  
  
Harry smiled, his fingers already reaching for the fastenings on Draco’s clothes. “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/151372.html%22)


End file.
